Melobestia/Transkrypt
Clara: Śmiało chodź. Zatańcz razem ze mną. Tak ze mną. Chwiej te nogi, poczuj moc. Śmiało choć, zatańcz razem ze mną. Ze mną. Niech poniesie cię mój głos. Śmiało chodź, zatańcz razem ze mną. Alec: To był „Bing Bang”. Najnowszy film Clary Nightingale. Tikki: Jej! Ona jest niesamowita. MArinette: Uwielbiam ją za to, że śpiewa z taką wielką pasją. Alec: Claro, już niedługo twój niepowtarzalny styl i śpiew przyniosą ci międzynarodową sławę. Podobno śpiewasz i tańczysz przez sen. Nie robisz przerw? Clara: Ani na chwilę. Śpiew i taniec sprawiają, że żyję. Z wielką radością dzielę się swymi talentami ze wszystkimi Francuzami. Marinette: Widzisz Tikki? To prawdziwa artystka. Alec: Przybyłaś do Paryża, by nakręcić teledysk do nowej piosenki, która nosi tytuł „Miraculum”. Clara: Ja po prostu uwielbiam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. To mój dla nich dowód wdzięczności, gdyż co dzień dają mi tyle radości. Marinette: Aaa! Ona będzie śpiewać piosenkę o mnie. Znaczy o Biedronce. Tak się cieszę, że chyba zemdleję. Alec: Przesłuchania odbywają się w hotelu Grand Paris, zgadza się? Ptaszki ćwierkają, że Czarny Kot już obsadzony. Podzielisz się nowiną? Clara: Buzia na kłódkę, poczekajcie jeszcze minutkę. Nadal kandydatki na naszą Biedronkę szukamy, więc na dzisiejsze przesłuchanie zapraszamy. Alya: Marinette, słyszałaś wieści? Wszystkie wybieramy się na przesłuchanie i ty idziesz z nami. Tylko nie próbuj się wykręcić po swojemu, jasne? Marinette: Stracić szansę na spotkanie z Clarą Nightingale? W życiu. Zaraz tam będę. Alya: Na razie. Tikki: Ale chyba nie chcesz startować do roli Biedronki, co? MArinette: Jasne, że nie. Chcemy się załapać na statystki i dobrze się bawić. Nie mogę ryzykować, że ktoś mnie rozpozna. Tikki: W takim razie w porządku. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Gabriel: To będzie doskonała promocja dla naszych nowych sklepów w Korei i Chinach, więc musisz tam być. Adrien: A! Ale tato… Gabriel: Projektuję dla Clary od początku jej kariery. Ucieszyła się, że pojawisz się na nagraniu. Widziała cię co prawda tylko w reklamie, ale bardzo jej się spodobałeś. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz. Adrien: Nie zawiodę, obiecuję. Chłopak: Statyści na lewo. Kandydaci na Biedronkę na prawo. Plagg: Dobrze dobrany materiał. Co za efekt? Naprawdę majstersztyk. Adrien: Nie mogę się pokazać w tym czymś. Plagg: Tak, ten mały brzuszek wygląda nieco komicznie. Ale wiesz. Kostium odkrywa sekrety każdej duszy. Prawda? Adrien: Nie Plagg. Myślę, że wszyscy zorientują się, że Czarny Kot to ja. Plagg: Nie ma szans. Ludzie to gapy. Chłopak: Adrien, gotowy? Adrien: Idę! Chwileczkę! Jak mnie zobaczą w tej masce, to mnie rozpoznają na bank. Nie założę jej. Dobra. Będę grał jak kompletny nieudacznik. Może kiedyś mnie kimś zastąpią. Ło! Clara: Dziękuję, że przybyliście tu. To spełnienie moich snów. Śpiew i taniec nas połączy. Niech ten dzień się nigdy nie skończy. Alya: Załapiemy się na teledysk Clary Nigtingale. To niesamowite! Marinette: Normalnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Clara: Kto tu spojrzy, pojmie w lot. Adrien jako Czarny Kot. Alya: Hej! Rose: O! Adrien! Alix: Hejka! Gabriel: Tak jak myślałem, kostium pasuję idealnie. Ale gdzie masz maskę? Adrien: Ee… Nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć. Chłopak: Ja się tym zajmę. Clara: Nic się nie martw, znajdą zgubę. Możemy bez maski zrobić próbę. Zaczynamu. Lektor: Miraculum, ujęcie 15. Ujęcie 58. Alya: Nie sądzisz, że Adrien jest podobny do Czarnego Kota? Marinette: Ta, co ty? Oszalałaś? Adrien jest jakieś tysiąc razy przystojniejszy. Lektor: Ujęcie 112. Clara: Czas nam się kurczy, a w brzuchach burczy. Marinette: O rety, ona zaraz do nas podejdzie. Clara: Aaa! Och, znalazłam cię. Przytul się słonko, bo ty jesteś Biedronką. Dziewczyny: Eee? Marinette: Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty w ogóle mówisz. He, he, he. Clara: Postąpiłaś jak prawdziwa Biedronka. Ratując mnie. Twoje serce jest tak czyste jak jej. Jak ci na imię? Marinette: Ma-Marinette. Marinette: Marinette, proszę cię, bądź Biedronką w mym teledysku, jeśli chcesz. Alya: Ta, będziesz świetna. Rose: Tak Marinette, zasłużyłaś na to. Marinette: Naprawdę mi miło. Jestem twoją wielką fanką. Ale… przyszłam statystować z przyjaciółmi i wolę zostać z nimi. Clara: Wielka szkoda, trudno. Kandydatów mamy wielu. To bardzo ładny gest, w Biedronkowym stylu. Poczekaj tu na make-up, dobrze? By wezwać twe przyjaciółki starań dołożę. Marinette: Ehe. Bardzo dziękuję. Tikki: Brawo Marinette. Byłaś bardzo dzielna. Nie uległaś pokusie. Mylane: Kochana! Och! Alya: Zrezygnowałaś z roli u boku Adriena dla nas? Rose: Jesteś wprost wspaniała. Chloé: Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Możecie się rozejść. Alya: Uwaga, zbliża się rozpuszczona dziewucha. Marinette: Nie martw się. Znając Nightingale w życiu nie wybierze Chloé. Alya: Jej. Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieję? Chylę czoło przed twą wielką mądrością. Marinette: Tak jest. Od teraz mówcie mi o wielka Marinette Dupain – Cheng. Dziewczyny: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Chloé: Twoja Biedronka właśnie przybyła. Możemy zacząć zdjęcia? Adrien: Chloé, każdy musi wziąć udział w castingu. Chloé: No tak. Małą formalność. Och. Tyle wystarczy. Osiem lat prywatnych ćwiczeń z Aurelią Depoint z Opery Paryskiej. Wiem, oniemieliście. Clara: Moim zdaniem nadajesz się do tej roli. Sprawdźmy czy pasujecie do siebie, jeśli Kot pozwoli. Chloé: Jak najbardziej. Znamy się z Adrienusiem od piaskownicy. André: Syn światowej sławy projektanta mody i córka burmistrza Paryża. Po prostu para idealna. Marinette: Yrrr… Alya: Masz jakiś problem, o wielka Dupain – Cheng. Marinette: Chloé ma być Biedronką? O nie. Nie zgadzam się na to. Alya: Aha. To cię obchodzi bardziej niż występ u boku Adriena? Marinette: Ee, wiesz. Gdybym była Biedronką, nie chciałabym, żeby taka Chloé mnie grała. Clara: Co pan myśli, Gabrielu? Gabriel :Hm. Szczerzę mówiąc najbardziej pasuję tamta dziewczyna z kucykami, ale musimy już zaczynać. W takim razie niech będzie panna Bourgreois. Clara: Dobrze, tak zrobimy. Chloé: Juhuu! Wystąpię w teledysku razem z Adrienuśkiem. A może raczej Adr-kot-uśkiem. He, he, he, he. Łapiesz? Adr-kotuś-kiem. Adrien: Adr-kot-uśkiem. Tak. He, he, he. Marinette: Chwileczkę! Zmieniłam zdanie. Jednak chcę grać Biedronkę. Clara: Och, świetnie. Moje serce się raduję. Dziękuję, Marinette, dziękuję. Bardzo mi przykro, niedoszła artystko. Proponuję, żebyś w mym teledysku została statystką. Chloé: Co? Ja miałabym być jakąś nędzną statystką?! To jakaś kpina! Absolutna kpina! Człowieku, nie denerwuj mnie tym głupim miśkiem. Tikki: O. Dobrze dobrany materiał. Co za efekt. Naprawdę majstersztyk. Taki jak twój prawdziwy, nie sądzisz? Marinette: Ee, tak. Jest aż za dobry. Tikki, tym razem naprawdę nawaliłam. Jak mnie wszyscy zobaczą w tej masce, to naprawdę mnie rozpoznają. Nie mogę jej założyć. Chłopak: Jesteś gotowa? Marinette: Tak, już idę. Alya: Jest Marinette. Clara: Doskonale. Światłem snob. Wy dwoje to Biedronka i Czarny Kot? Adrien i Marinette: Nie! Ee… Ee.. Tak. He, he, he, he. Chloé: Oooch. André: Kochanie, nie możemy odwołać teraz tych zdjęć. Chloé: Dzwonię do mamy powiedzieć, że wszystkie moje marzenia legły w gruzach. André: Nie zawracajmy głowy królowej takimi bzdurami, dobrze moja księżniczko? Clara: Raz, dwa i trzy. Musicie lepiej zsynchronizować swoje ruchy, więc złapcie się za ręce dla otuchy. Adrien: Okej. Clara: He, he, he. Nie w ten sposób. Trochę śmielej. Jak zakochani, a nie przyjaciele. Alya: Marinette zgubi szczękę jak zobaczy te zdjęcia. Rose: Oni naprawdę wyglądają jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot, co nie? Clara: Ostatnie zadanie. Masek zakładanie. Marinette: No bo ja znalazłam kostium, ale jeśli chodzi o maskę to nigdzie jej nie było. Adrien: Nie znalazłem maski. Szukałem jej po całej garderobie. Nigdzie jej nie było. Clara: Ha, ha, ha, ha. Marinette i Adrien: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Dziewczyny: Ha, ha, ha, ha. Alya: Teraz to w ogóle nie przypominają Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Chłopak: Znalazłem! Są maski! Marinette i Adrien: Hę?! Clara: Śmiało, załóżcie na twarze. O wspólnym tańcu i śpiewie już marzę. Alya: Zakładaj! Rose: Tak, Marinette! André: Przykro mi, ale nigdy nie zostało wydane pozwolenie numer 838, wymienione w ustępie B65, dotyczące wstępu do skrzydła C ratusza, które jest zamknięte z powodu remontu do sierpnia. A zatem nie możecie kręcić teledysku na terenie Francji z Paryżem włącznie. Clara: Ale ja nie rozumiem. Chloé: Zero śpiewania i tańca, jak mówi tata. Rozkładaj skrzydła i leć na koniec świata. Słyszeliście? Piękny rym. Clara: Och! Ooo! Chloé: Jestem niezła w tym. Clara: Och nie. Teledysk musi powstać tutaj. W Paryżu. Stolicy miłości. W mieście Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Koniec pięknych planów, zawiodłam moich kochanych fanów. Włądca Ciem: O. Gorzkie łzy rozczarowania. Słodka muzyka dla mych uszu. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nią. Melobestio, jestem Władca Ciem. Próbują odebrać ci głos. Dam ci moc dzięki której cały świat ogarnie taniec i śpiew. Melobestia: Tak Władco Ciem. Wielkie dzięki. Moje marzenie się spełni. Chloé: Koniec występów. Możecie się rozejść. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Melobestia: Nie chcesz zastygnąć w bezruchu? Rymuj, tańcz lub śpiewaj zuchu. Chloé: Co ona wygaduje? Jakie tańce i rymy? A może mam jej zagrać jeszcze na trąbce? André: Chloé! Córciu! Melobestia: Ha, ha, ha, ha. André: Błagam. Błagam. Uklecę jakiś rym, nie mroź mnie swym czarem złym. Melobestia: O, klawo. Zrymowałeś całkiem klawo. Marinette: Czas na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Adrien: Gotowy na występy? Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Melobestia: Nie chcesz zastygnąć w bezruchu? Rymuj, tańcz i śpiewaj zuchu! Biedronka: Myślałam, że jesteś moją fanką i Czarnego Kota. Nie wiesz, że walczymy ze złoczyńcami? Melobestia: Jestem Melobestią od tej chwili. Kto mi nie wierzy, ten się myli. Jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, dotkliwie wejdziesz mi w drogę. Biedronka: Musisz się opamiętać. Nie pozwól zwyciężyć złym emocją. Melobestia: Śpiewaj, tańcz, o lepszy świat ze mną walcz. Co jest? Protestujesz? Gorzko pożałujesz. Biedronka: Pomogę ci, jeśli oddasz mi swoją akumę. Melobestia: Mojej akumy nie oddam nikomu. Chcę taka być, zostaw mnie w spokoju. Czarny Kot: Mogę prosić do tańca? Melobestia: Chcecie mnie uciszyć? Ale nie ma o tym mowy. Ja tworzę teraz świat lepszy i nowy. Władca Ciem: Dobrze, atakuj ich. Prędzej zdobędziesz Miracula, jeśli zmusisz ich do śpiewu i tańca. A wtedy nic nie stanie ci na drodze do spełnienia marzeń. To woja szansa. Melobestia: Czy naprawdę wam się zdaję, że pokonacie mnie, wy mazgaje? Biedronka: Mamy przewagę liczebną. Czarny Kocie, ja biorę lewą. Czarny Kot: Zrozumiano. Biedronka: Hej! Uważaj! Czarny Kot: Ups. Wybacz, kropeczko. Melobestia: Witam was w muzycznym świecie. Zaraz moja moc was zmiecie. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Biedronka: Stój. Lepiej zostać i tańczyć. Inaczej cię zamrozi. Yyy. Szkoda walczyć. Czarny Kot: Tak, masz rację. Rymujemy. Choć czasami… hmm… brak nam weny. Biedronka: Uf. Władca Ciem: Doskonale. Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie mogą się bronić. Będą zajęci tańcem i śpiewem gdy ich zaatakujemy. Pośpiesz się Melobestio, odbierz im Miracula, których pragnę. Melobestia: Proszę bardzo, Władco Ciem, co mam zrobić, dobrze wiem. Biedronka: Nie odpuszczaj Kocie. Tak jak ja taneczną sztukę walki odpalaj. Czarny Kot: Taneczną, mówisz serio? Kojarzy mi się to z capoeira. Melobestia: Ha, ha, ha. I tak nic ci to nie da. Nie wiesz nawet ile to jest dwa dodać dwa. Czarny Kot: Właśnie to wiem i zrobię z ciebie dżem, bo… Biedronka: Bo dwa dodać dwa to sto dwa. Melobestia: Hę? Czarny Kot: Czyżbyś oszalała? Ja w liczeniu pała? Biedronka: Cztery by do rymu nie pasowało. Właśnie nie załatwiła nas o mało. Czarny Kot: Mogłem zarobić guza na głowie, a przeżyłem dzięki tobie. Melobestia: Łudźcie się, że mnie przechytrzycie, lecz zamrożeni zostaniecie na całe życie. Biedronka: Zadanie mamy utrudnione. Myśli wirują nam jak szalone. Trzeba planować, co w którą stronę, zadanie mega złożone. Czarny Kot: Zgadzam się w stu procentach. Mów jak nie wypaść na zakrętach. Biedronka: Sypnę jej zaraz w oczy piach, odpalając SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! A to nam potrzebne do czego? Kajdanki widzisz kolego? Czarny Kot: Trzeba załatwić złośnice. Masz jakąś propozycje? Biedronka: Kajdanki nie dla niej tylko dla nas. Czarny Kocie, działaj zaraz. Czarny Kocie, trapi co cię? Czarny Kot: Wenę straciłem. Pomóż mi przez chwilę. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, bardzo dobrze ci idzie taniec i rymowanie. Słońce świeci ładnie, po co ten pesymizm? Lepszy jest… Czarny Kot: Optymizm. KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Złączeni za ręce i zsynchronizowani, możemy ją docisnąć do ściany. Czarny Kot: Nie domyśli się nawet o włos. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Mocny cios! Biedronka: Czy byłaby szansa prosić cię do tańca? Czarny Kot: Kotek gotowy by ruszyć na łowy. Melobestia: A co z zasadami? Oszukujecie z tymi kajdankami. Biedronka: Gdy w czyimś sercu akuma gości, nie mamy litości. Czarny Kot: Traci pewność siebie. Przegra i dobrze to wie. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Clara: Biedronka? I Czarny Kot? A co wy tutaj robicie? Czarny Kot: Dopadła cię akuma Władcy Ciem. Ale już wszystko w porządku. Clara: Uratowaliście mnie wy sami? Jesteście moimi bohaterami. Biedronka: Chyba wiem jak nagrać ten teledysk tak, aby nikt nie wchodził ci w drogę. Clara: Mam super dar, gaśnie zły czar. Tak działa moc Miraculum. Mam super dar, a w sercu żar, dodaje mi sił miłości duch. Mam super daaar! Rose: Bardzo mi się to podoba. Mylane: Wszyscy wystąpiliśmy w tym teledysku. Alya: Choć Marinette i Adrien ciut przypominali Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, nie byli by wiarygodni. Marinette: Masz rację, Alya. I nie bawiłabym się tak grając Biedronkę. O wiele lepiej było mi z wami. Dziewczyny: Och… Adrien: Ta. Ja też wolę taką wersję. Nie podołałbym roli Czarnego Kota. Marinette: Właśnie. To inny świat. Ha! Byłbyś większym gamoniem niż Czarny Kot w prawdziwym życiu. Nie. Nie o to chodzi, że jesteś gamoniem, tylko w porównaniu z Czarnym Kotem jesteś… W ogóle go nie przypominasz, o to chodzi. Adrien: Ha, ha. Ty też w ogóle nie przypominasz Biedronki. Marinette: Hę? Adrien: O… no bo… Ona nie jest taka zabawna jak ty. Marinette i Adrien: He, he, he, he, he, he… Marinette: Tak. Zobacz też... en:Frightningale/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty